Catastrophe
by XxcompletlyconfusedxX
Summary: JONAS When Macy's mom dies it's up to Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Nick to help her. will love blossom? kevinxmacy?
1. Beginings

**Disclaimer: hey so this is a multi chapter fic that I thought of randomly. Hope you like it review and tell me what you think! Oh and I own nothing...sadly…**

"Goodbye mom see you tonight" Macy hugged her mother and told her she loved her just like every other day, and got out of the car. It was Friday morning and Macy's mom was going upstate to see Macy's grandma for the day at a nursing home and would be back late that night. Macy turned and waved to her mother before bounding into school to find Stella. Macy didn't notice the sinister clouds moving across the sky as she saw her best friend. It started to sprinkle as the first bell rang and everyone went into the school to start their day. It just got worse from there. The wind picked up, lightning flashed, thunder boomed, rain poured down for hours. As the day ended, Macy walked outside. She stood looking at the rain, lucky for her and most of the sport playing student body; all practices were cancelled for risk of lightning. Not that Macy really minded.

"Hey Stell, do you think you can give me a ride home? I really don't feel like walking in the rain." Stella looked up from her ever buzzing phone and smiled.

"Yeah sure, and then we can watch a movie and stuff at your house then pig out on some Chinese takeout" Macy grinned. "Yeah that sounds great Stell" they both slid into Stella's car and drove out of the parking lot talking about clothing and Chinese food.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Stella left, Macy picked up all of the empty containers and threw them in the trash. She then turned on the TV and listened to the 9 o'clock news as she cleaned up the rest of the living room.

"_Breaking news, tonight there was a huge crash when a bus, car and semi collided leaving 5 dead and countless hurt and in critical condition. Both the drivers of the car and bus were pronounced dead at the scene. One was female and the other male. Families are being notified and names have been released to the press yet"_

Macy looked at the TV and then back to the phone. Her mother should have called already and Macy was starting to worry. Suddenly the phone rang and Macy ran over to the couch to pick it up on the first ring.

"Hello?? Mom?" Macy said the feeling of dread sinking into the pit of her stomach. A man's voice was on the other end.

"Hello is this Macy Misa?" the man on the other end said with little emotion

"Yes this is" Macy said. The dread turned into a knot and it grew tighter. She knew something was wrong and she prayed that it wasn't her mother; somehow she knew it was

"This is officer Wayland. I'm sorry to inform you that your mother has been killed in a terrible accident tonight. I really am sorry." Macy dropped the phone in shock. _This couldn't be possible. She had just talked to her mother today. She couldn't be dead_. Numbness snaked across her whole body and swallowed her up. Silent tears started to stream down her face. Macy went and sat on the couch and started to sob. She felt like her whole world had just broken apart and she couldn't take it anymore.

Macy headed for the door and stood by it for a minute. Then she opened it up walked out into the pouring rain closing the door behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh my god guy's come over here!!" Stella screamed. All three Lucas brothers ran to where their best friend was.

"Stella what's wrong, what happened" Joe said. Stella was standing in front of the TV staring at it in shock. It was explaining the huge crash that had happened a bit ago. The brother's stared at the TV watching in silence.

"Stella I know you're worried about those families but there's nothing we can do." Nick said putting a hand on her shoulder. Stella shook it off and turned to look at them.

"You don't understand" she said shaking her head. "That crash was personal. Macy's mom was in it. Her car was totaled and I heard the news reporter say that she's dead." Stella said looking at the three guys.

"But how do you know it was Macy's mom and not someone else?" Kevin said

"Because, Macy's mom was driving down that road after going to see her mother at the nursing home a little farther down the exact same road. It's the right time of the crash too. Mrs. Misa called Macy at home and told her she was leaving and coming home. I even recognized her car on the TV. It's too much of a coincidence" Stella said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh no" Joe said. "What about Macy. She should know by now"

"We have to go and see if she's ok" Nick said

"Alright we can walk to her house from here. It's only a block away." Stella said already headed for her shoes by the door. Kevin, Joe, and Nick followed right behind her.

As they raced out the door and down the street each had thoughts to themselves. But each was somehow centered around Macy. As the approached Macy's apartment building the noticed something on the sidewalk, it was small and looked like a person. Stella sprinted over to it and kneeled beside it in the pouring rain. She turned it on its side and saw Macy's remote eye's looking back at her. Macy was soaking wet and she was shivering. Kevin Joe and Nick knelled beside Stella and Macy.

"Oh Macy. I'm so sorry" Stella said tears once again coming down just like the rain. They all came to the conclusion that she got the devastating news. But not how Macy got to the sidewalk in the rain.

"Ok we can't leave her out here in the rain. Let's take her to the firehouse. Mom and Dad are there and they can help." Nick said "Stella you have a ton of extra clothes at our house don't you?" Stella nodded

"Alright let's go" Kevin said picking Macy up in his arms bridal style. As soon as he did this, Macy latched her arms around his neck and she stopped shivering. Kevin looked down at her wet hair. There was just something about her that he secretly loved. Now wasn't the time to tell her that he might have feelings for her. They needed to get her out of the rain and somewhere dry. For now carrying her was about as good as he was gonna get. And he was ok for that. When she was safe and comfortable he would consider telling her. He followed Stella, Nick, and Joe back to the fire house.

**Ok so what did you guys think of the first chapter?? Did you like it?? Review and tell me what ya think!!**


	2. Pain

**Disclaimer: Thanks to all who reviewed and or push another button for my story... I really appreciate it. You guys are the reason I write! So this story is prolly one of the darker stories I've written. I'm sorry for turning the tragedy on Macy but I think the story is going to turn out great. Plus there is a little romance for her ;). Great thanks to Three Days Grace for the inspiration for this chapter. Oh and the Diet Pepsi that I drank while I wrote this. I don't own any characters just my story idea. So on with the story!!... **

As she opened her eyes, Macy smelled the sweet smell of Kevin…wait a second! Kevin?!?. Macy sat straight up. She looked around and saw that she was in the Lucas boy's room Kevin's bed to be exact. Then she remembered flashbacks from the recent past; the TV announcing the wreck, officer Wayland, the news of her mother, lying in the rain, and being carried by someone warm. Tears rolled down her face and she started to shudder. She heard a noise but she didn't really care anymore. All she left was pain, sorrow, and anger, nothing more. She felt arms wrap around her and hold her tight. She started to sob on the person's chest. Her whole body shook from her sobs. It's felt like her heart was going to get ripped out and stabbed with a knife. Then she heard something. It was soft humming, and it sounded beautiful. Almost like an angel was singing just for her. She felt some comfort from this and soon she wasn't shaking and she sobs turned to soft crying.

After what seemed like forever, Macy was asleep. Kevin looked down at the girl he was holding. Macy's small frame was wrapped around him and her tear streaked face was resting on his chest. Kevin had always noticed the bubbly, spunky and happy personality of Macy Misa, and he secretly loved it. But no more was there a happy Macy. Now there was a tortured shell of a girl that had just lost her mother in an accident that she had no control over. He had no idea what he was going to do. Kevin wanted to protect her and save her from all of her pain and sorrow. He just didn't know how.

Sandy had told him Macy needed as much comfort and love as she could get. He was starting to see that she was right. Kevin looked up when Joe and Nick came up the stairs. He put a finger to his lips and motioned to Macy. He carefully maneuvered himself and Macy so she was under the covers once more and he was standing over her. Kevin carefully tucked a stray hair away from her face and turned around to face his brothers. He motioned for them to go down the stairs quietly. They obliged with grins on their faces. They couldn't wait until they could get a hold of Kevin. When all three of them made in into the kitchen, Nick and Joe really let Kevin have it.

"We know you like Macy"

"It's so obvious!"'

"Yeah so why didn't you say anything to her?"

"We always noticed you liked her"

"Yeah but we never said anything"

"And you know you're her favorite"

"Guys!...I don't like Macy…she's a great friend but no, I don't like her."

"You're lying!!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are, you're doing that thing you do when you lie"

"Yeah where you're voice get's all high and squeaky"

" Whatever I'm not talking about this anymore" Kevin went and sat in the living room and turned on the TV. Nick and Joe looked at each other with grins on their faces. The both went and sat on opposite sides of Kevin.

"Ok fine you don't like Macy, but I'm pretty sure Stella will want to ask you some questions first just to double check" Joe said looking at Kevin. Kevin looked back and forth at each of his brothers, and what they were planning hit him.

"You wouldn't" Kevin said almost giving himself whiplash looking back and forth between Nick and Joe.

"Oh, we would" Nick said

Stella would kill him if she had to, to get information out of him. It was either telling his brothers or facing Gossip seeker Stella. He weighed his options. Get killed by lying to Stella or made fun of for the rest of his life by his brothers.

"Ok maybe I like Macy a little. But it's not like I'm gonna say anything to her now. She prolly won't even believe me. She'll think it's just me giving her pity" Kevin stopped channel surfing and stood up. Joe stood up and put a hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"We can help you there" he said with a smile creeping onto his face. Nick stood up and nodded.

"Yeah" Kevin looked back and forth between his brothers.

"Thanks guys, but I think I want to do this by myself" Nick and Joe looked at him

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hey I'm gonna go on the balcony for a while" Kevin turned around and walked up the stairs. When they heard the faint sound of a door close they started talking.

"Well what do you think nick? Is it worth telling Stella?" Joe looked at his brother

"Honestly Kevin isn't going to be happy we told her but I think he's going to realize it was for a good reason." Nick said thinking about how they were going to tell Stella.

"Well as long as we don't let Kevin find out we told Stella I'm pretty sure everything is gonna be fine." Joe looked around "So where is Stella?"

"That is a good question"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ok so that was another chapter for ya. If you have any suggestions I would like to hear them just let me know! Just remember review review review!! **


	3. Never Too Late

**Disclaimer: super sorry it took me this long to update. I have had so much to do, and I finally had time to write another chapter. Anywho this is super long chapter just for your wonderful patience. So review and tell me what you think. Oh I don't own anything except for my idea/ plot line. To ****mickeyhagg, I'm not sure if I want to make it a ****Joe/Stella yet. It might come in later chapters but for right now just some flirting between the two when things calm down a bit. There will be some big drama in this chapter; I'm hoping you like it. As I said before this is kind of a dark fic. I decided to base most of these chapters off of three days grace songs. All from the album One-X. So check it out if you want to hear the songs. **

**Never too Late**

Macy woke up to the smells of eggs and bacon. Her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. She also figured that she must have slept for days. Macy had no clue what time it was or even what day it was. All she knew was the eggs and bacon were getting to her. Macy heard footsteps coming up the stairs; she waited and saw that it was Joe that popped his head in the room.

"Oh hey Macy, glad you're awake I was just coming up to get you, you wanna come down for breakfast, mom is making a huge batch of everything we got. There's eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and I think some weird fruit, anyways if you don't like strange fruit we always have strawberries." He said with a grin. Macy nodded and pulled the sheets off her. Looking down she found that she was wearing a pair of pink and gray plaid pajama pants and a pink tank top. She wondered how they got on her and then she thought of Stella. She should have known. Macy walked over to Joe with a little difficulty. She felt wobbly walking in what felt like months.

"Joe." Macy said. Her voice sounded hoarse from not talking in what seemed like weeks. "How long have I been sleeping?" Macy didn't have the nerve to ask about anything else. Joe looked at her wondering what to say.

"Well let's see...Umm…about 4 days. You woke up once or twice I think" he looked down at Macy who was in deep thought.

"What about school I must have missed some right?" Joe smiled sweetly at her.

"Actually you didn't it was the last day of school yesterday. And just between you and me, it was the easiest day ever" Macy looked at him and smiled. Only it didn't reach her eyes. "Don't worry our exam results are being mailed, so you can find out how you did. Now let's get downstairs before Nick and Kevin eat all of my food" Joe grabbed Macy's hand and led her down into the kitchen. Sandy Lucas looked up and smiled brightly at Macy and Joe as they enter the beautifully lit kitchen.

"Well good morning sleeping Beauty, how are you this morning? What can I start ya' off with?" Sandy said.

"Umm I guess some pancakes if you have any left" Macy sat down at the table where Kevin and Nick were fighting for the rights to the last chocolate chip waffle.

"Dude I so called it!" Nick said, putting his fork on top of Kevin's trying to stop him from taking it.

"You so did not, besides I'm older so you should give in and respect your elders." Kevin looked at Nick waiting for him to give up.

"Yeah whatever I'll listen to you when you can teach an otter to play the trumpet" Nick glared at Kevin waiting for his moment.

"I can do that?" Kevin sat back and thought for a moment. That was when Nick struck, successfully stealing the last waffle and biting into it. Kevin looked at Nick and then at his beloved waffle.

"Mom! Nick so just stole my waffle!!" Macy started to laugh when she looked back and forth between Nick, who had stuffed as much of the waffle in his mouth without choking, and Kevin who was trying to get him to spit it back out and onto the plate in front of the two. They both stopped and looked at Macy and she couldn't help but laugh more. They both looked ridicules, and she couldn't help it.

"Ok you three, Nick get the waffle out of your mouth before you choke, and Kevin don't worry I'm going to make another batch so there will be plenty more." Sandy said with a smile on her face. She thought to herself. _They made Macy smile. I'm so glad that they can help her anyway possible. It's only going to get harder for her from now on. _Sandy went on cooking breakfast, as Joe sat at the table. All three boys made Macy smile all the way through breakfast.

Later that day, everyone went out, except for Kevin and Macy. Sandy went to town to do some shopping, while Joe and Nick went to the Mall and found some movies for movie night the following day.

Stella had come over earlier and brought with her a ton of clothes from Macy's house and other things she needed. So Macy went upstairs and put her stuff away. The Lucas's decided that it would be in Macy's best interest if she stayed with them until everything was sorted out. Macy agreed immediately, she had to desire to go and live in the apartment that she and her mother shared. Even thinking of her mother at the moment made Macy's heart ache over and over until it turned into a dull continuously throbbing pain in her chest. Even though she was now living with The Lucas brothers of THE band JONAS, she didn't feel like freaking out and going all number one fan on them. She knew that other girls would kill to be in her place, but she just couldn't muster up the cheerfulness she thought she should feel. The only thing she felt was sadness, loss, and helplessness. Macy was surrounded by people she knew cared about her, but she felt alone and isolated. No matter how many friends she had, the same feelings of loneliness would stay and swallow her up like a dark hole. All of the emotional pain was building up and she had no way to release it.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

Kevin whistled as he walked up the steps to the second floor. Now that Macy had officially moved in with them, Kevin was excited. Now there was a reason to talk to her all the time. Even though Macy wasn't ready to have a relationship, he knew she needed a friend and he desperately wanted to be there for her.

Kevin had some sheets that had come out of the dryer, he was about to knock on Macy's room when he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. Figuring Macy was probably washing her hands; he went ahead and opened her room. Setting them down on her bead, he looked around. Macy hadn't decorated much if at all. Her closet was filled with clothes all on hangers. A bookshelf hung on the wall with what seemed to be a small library. Books were stacked all over by the shelf. _Looks like we're gonna have to get her a new shelf_ Kevin thought. Under the window was a dresser, _probably filled with more clothes _Kevin smiled when he saw a picture in one of the many frames on top of it. The picture held five people; Macy, Stella, Joe, Nick, and Kevin. It was taken at school the first day of exam week. All of their smiling faces looked back at him. Not wanting to stick around any longer, Kevin retreated out of the room and shut the door behind him.

He looked around and heard the sink in the bathroom still running. Wondering what on earth Macy was doing, he went up to the door and knocked. "Umm Macy? I just wanted to tell you that I put those sheets on your bed for you." Kevin waited and got to answer. He started to worry when he saw a puddle of water under the door. He opened the door and what he saw made him gasp. Macy was sitting on the floor, she looked like a rag doll thrown on the floor. The part that got him the most was the blood. There was a gash on her arm and it was bleeding all over. He looked around and found there was a frame and shattered glass all over the floor. In the sink there was a towel soaked with blood, the water in it was pink and flowing freely on the floor. Kevin quickly kneeled beside Macy. When he found that the cut was shallow, he sighed. There wouldn't be a need for stitches. Then taking a closer look he found a sharp piece of glass in Macy's hand. He picked it up and threw it in the garbage. He quickly got a hold on Macy and picked her up. Carrying her into his room, he set her down on the couch. Honestly he didn't want to leave her, but he had to go get the first aid kit and turn off the water in the bathroom. Rushing back he found Macy sitting up and staring down at her arm. He went over to Macy and gently held her wrist.

"Why Macy, do you not want to be here anymore? Do you not like us?" he said looking at her.

"Why didn't you just let me die Kevin, that's what I want. I'm not ok, don't worry I'm not broken, but you can't fix me." Macy looked up at Kevin. Her brown eyes were dark with sorrow. Kevin wrapped her wrist up and put some ointment on it to stop any infection. After he was done, he kept hold of Macy's wrist.

"Why would you even think that? Macy we all love you, and we want you here with us. I remember your mom and I'm pretty sure she would say the same thing. Please don't ever think you aren't worth it, because you are. You're a special person, and I you would hurt a lot of people if you decided not to live anymore. Even if you don't believe me, I know what you're going through. My best friend was killed one night when he was crossing the road in New York. The driver claimed that her couldn't see because of the rain, and by the time he noticed Jason it was too late. By the time the paramedics came Jason was already dead." Kevin looked into Macy's eyes. She could see all of the pain she herself had inflicted on him and in was heartbreaking. Macy knew Kevin cared for her it showed in that one look.

"I'm sorry Kevin; I just can't carry around this pain anymore. It hurts too much." A tear ran down Macy's pale cheek. Kevin put both of her hands in his.

"Promise me you won't do this again. I can't have another friend that I care so much about leave me. Macy you mean so much to everyone, to me. It would be a waste of life if you kept thinking like this. Macy Misa promise me you won't ever pick up anything again and try and hurt yourself." Macy had never heard anything like this out of Kevin Lucas's mouth. Between looking into his eyes; and his warm hands holding hers. She felt safer than she had in weeks. There was something about him that made all of her personal demons go away.

"I promise, you Kevin Lucas I won't do this again." Macy looked into the eyes of Kevin Lucas and felt utterly and completely safe.

"Thank you Macy Misa" he stood up and led her to his bed. Tucking her under the covers, he smiled down at her at placed a kiss on her forehead. He saw something in her eyes. "Macy is there something wrong?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Stella. I don't want anyone to know." Panic spread across her face. Kevin thought for a minute.

"As long as you don't do this again, I won't tell a soul" Macy nodded in agreement. Sleep overwhelmed her and she drifted off to sleep. Knowing that Kevin was there, gave her a dreamless sleep that she needed. Kevin walked out of the room as soon as he knew she was sound asleep.

_What am I gonna do now. _Kevin thought as he went to clean up the bathroom. Cleaning helped clear his mind. He threw all of the broken glass and the frame in the garbage. The towel in the sink and the towels he used to clean up, he threw in the washing machine and added some bleach. After the bathroom was spotless, he went into the living room with his guitar and started strumming various cords. Kevin Lucas had no clue what he was going to do about Macy Misa.

**So how did you guys like it? . How did you like the drama? And what do you think about the sweet side of Kevin? Remember to review and tell me what you think! **


	4. AN

A/N sorry guys this isn't a new chapter…my computer is down for a while and I don't know how long its going to take to get it back up and running. Which also means that my internet is out too! I'm gonna try really hard to get a chapter up for you guys as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and keeping up with this story. I really appreciate it. Just keep a lookout for new updates in the future. Much love!!

XxcompletlyconfusedxX


End file.
